


my, my

by melodramatic



Series: stories under 1k [10]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: A good morning indeed, Fluff, M/M, just cute kissing and stuff, late night one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodramatic/pseuds/melodramatic
Summary: a thick blanket. all that poked out was a head of bright yellow hair. tyler couldn't have been luckier.





	my, my

tyler didn't know what the birds outside were singing, but they must have been singing of love.

because as he looked to the left and saw a head of yellow hair, and bare shoulders that were tucked neatly underneath a thick comforter, he couldn't think of anything but love.

the sun was warm and loving as it gently heated up their bedroom, and tyler's heart was so full of affection, he was wondering how it hadn't overflown by now.

he scooted himself over so that he was spooning josh from behind, and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

he planted a small kiss on the spot where josh's spine met the base of his neck, and tyler was sure he had heard his breathing pattern change for a second, but the man did not wake up. 

tyler propped himself up on his elbow, his eyes scanning up and down josh's side profile - even though he had done the same action countless times, he wanted to make sure that every single freckle, birthmark, or crease in josh's skin was etched into his mind for when they weren't together. 

for when he'd be sitting by himself, imagining things him and josh had done, or were going to do. for when josh was on his mind (which was far too often), and when he needed a peaceful image to guide him safely to sleep. 

they lived quite a ways away from each other, so it wasn't all the time that tyler would wake up to another warm presence in his bed. 

in the future, they'd wake up beside each other every morning. 

they'd have coffee together, they'd sing love songs in the shower that were secretly about one another, and they'd complain about their jobs when they got home to a warm, and shared home.

but for now, long-distance would have to do.

and that's what was on tyler's mind when he reached down and pecked josh on the cheek.

he knew he ought to let the boy sleep, but he was just a little bit too selfish to not want him awake with him. to enjoy the love in the atmosphere. the love that they had created.

josh's eyelids fluttered open for good this time, and his gaze stayed forward-facing for a few seconds before he turned and looked up at tyler, an instant smile forming on his face. 

"morning, beautiful," tyler greeted quietly.

josh chuckled and murmured a "morning," as well, before wrapping his arms around tyler's neck and bringing him down for a soft kiss, that they both smiled knowingly into.

as tyler pulled back, josh's face contorted, "you have a serious case of morning breath, ty," he complained, despite the smile on his face that indicated he wasn't very serious at all.

tyler put a hand over his heart in mock-offense, "and like you don't?"

"well, yeah, but mine is less serious," josh claimed, shrugging. tyler shook his head playfully and went to get up, but was pulled right back into another kiss by josh.

this time their large smiles prevented the kiss from advancing any further than simple lip-to-lip.

tyler pulled back, and he wondered if josh could read every expression that sat behind his eyes. because as he looked at the boy in front of him who held tyler's heart in the palm of his hands, but was so gentle with it, he could feel every expression and every single sort of love that there was to feel.

his mind was pleasantly blank. there were no words to describe the scene that he found himself in. there was no movie that could do it justice, and not even the best songwriter in the world could accurately describe the warmth throughout tyler's chest.

the birds outside continued singing of love as tyler went back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A short one, I know. But if you have any comments or feedback, I'd still love it :) 
> 
> Stay alive, friends. Trust me. It's worth it.
> 
> (To my best friend: I love you so much)


End file.
